An Excerpt from the Reign of Toturi III, the Righteous Emperor
by FlamingWolf
Summary: ...from the Imperial Libraries, in conjunction with the Ikoma Histories and the private collection of the Toturi family. Just a new take on some of the events of Naseru's reign.
1. Political Expediency

Naseru could precisely date his understanding of the term 'politically expendable'. He rode in a palanquin, surrounded on all side by Seppun guards packed so tightly around him that he could not see the surrounding countryside.

Father, the Son of Heaven, often called the 'Black Lion' by friends and enemies both, rode, of course.

Rapidly silencing street sounds were the only indication that they had entered the city that was their destination. Naseru, while observant for an 11 year old boy, was used to people falling silent wherever father was. To be Emperor was to be surrounded by silence.

It could have been any city in any part of Rokugan. The stone road was grimy from the day, though it would be swept clean each night by eta. The surrounding houses were large and luxurious.

Only one man wasn't bowing when Naseru stepped out of the palanquin and stood next to his father. As he noted the man's cold sneer, Naseru realized this could only be his father's greatest enemy, the so-called "Steel Chrysanthemum".

"This is the boy?" The man drawled before father could speak. "A stupid, unlikely creature."

Naseru drew himself up, offended, but dared not speak before father gave him leave. The man's lip curled with disdain. "And as proud as his usurping father," Hantei XVI continued.

"I have upheld my part of the bargain," Father said, his voice calm. "You will do the same."

Without a word to Naseru, father mounted his horse once again. All of the Seppun formed up around him and rode away without a backward glance. Naseru swallowed hard and turned to face the man who had demanded he wait attendance upon him. A mad smile crossed the Hantei's face.

"Come and kneel before your new master, boy..."

...

Remembering that father- hated by his own family for his scholastic nature- had been banished to a monastery as a child and forced to live amongst the Phoenix as a hostage did not sweeten Naseru's current position. Daily, Naseru hoped that mama would find him in the Void- until he remembered that mama was a Phoenix and a pacifist. Even if she knew of Naseru's new life, she would never tell father. Father would start the Spirit War all over again with the Steel Chrysanthemum, and mother wouldn't allow that.

He both respected and resented mama's decision. After all, there was Tsudao for first-born and Sezaru for eldest male. Either way, he would one day be only Otomo Naseru and, if he was lucky, only an adviser to the Emperor. He never spoke in his letters home of his suffering, and they soon became nothing more than form letters.

_To Toturi-ten'nou, Divine Son of Heaven, Champion of the Realm of Blessed Ancestors, Thunder of the Lion, and Favored Son of Our Lady Amaterasu from Hantei Naseru;_

_Honored Father, Greeting._

_I hope that this letter finds you in the best of health. The summer heat is punishing at this time of year, but the servants predict the harvest will be rich despite it. The shugenja have been imploring for the rain for the past week. Enclosed is a note from my tutor-I hope that my progress is satisfactory. Please give my regards to mother._

_Your Obedient,_  
><em>Hantei Naseru<em>

Identical to thousands of letters home from fostered samurai children, it made no mention of the brutal beatings, of that if he was permitted to eat, it was with eta, or the abuse the Steel Chrysanthemum's fiancée suffered while he was forced to watch.

Second son or not, he'd obey his mother's wishes.

His tutors walked as thin a line as he did. Returned spirits all, they were outspoken supporters of the old dynasty, which Naseru found hard to swallow at first. However, both the tutors and the boy learned very quickly that they were all arrayed against the Mad Hantei together. If he didn't 'make enough progress', he was stupid- and therefore beaten- and they were incompetent, and thereby dismissed- if they were lucky. If he made too much progress, they were conspiring against the Steel Chrysanthemum, and disappeared quickly.

Still, the Steel Chrysanthemum always said that the only men one could trust were those who admitted they were dishonest. Not wishing 'the boy' to become a strong bushi who could fight back against him, Hantei XVI only hired the Scorpion to teach him their tricks of courtly behavior. And the first thing that any of his tutors taught him was that everyone has weaknesses. Everyone. It merely took observation to learn them- and to use them.

A bully who has the advantage of you is your weakness- but his overconfidence that he will always be your weakness is his. If he expects fear, give him fear until he ceases to see you as a threat. Let him beat you. Be subservient while he beats a woman. When he takes your eye- sting with all of your poison. You will never get a second chance.

With the Steel Chrysanthemum dead- neither he nor Hoketuhime, the unfortunate fiancée, ever explained how- they both returned to their fathers to be bestowed away again.

Politically expendable.

...

Hantei Naseru looked carefully at his options. He needed speed- ideally, someone who wouldn't look amiss mounted. He needed discretion, someone who would not be out of place anywhere in the Empire and loyal only to the throne. Only one Imperial family habitually rode. That Imperial must be unknown, to avoid questions about his loyalties and duties. Too enthusiastic to ask any questions- a young man, ready to prove himself at gempukku.

Yes, this "Miya Shoin" should be perfect.

Expendable.

Just like him.


	2. Emperor's Mercy

Hare 22: 1160 The Righteous Emperor was exhausted. Despite the public period of mourning after he had, as his first act as Emperor, declared his sister posthumously Toturi II, he himself had no time to mourn for her, no time to regret his mother's ascension to the Celestial Heavens. He couldn't even say for certain that she HAD ascended, couldn't declare his mother a Fortune to give the Empire a way to revere her. Every moment since he had "settled" into Kyuden Seppun had been filled with minutiae. Kaneka was being... problematic. Sezaru was coldly polite to his new Emperor. His new yojimbo fawned at every moment...

And speaking of not being able to have a moment to himself, Kiharu- damn him, Kiharu- was deferentially poking his head through the door again. He immediately dropped to his knees and entered the room at a crawl. Naseru couldn't even permit himself the luxury of a scowl. He watched the Seppun Daimyo for a moment, then said in as neutral of a tone as he could summon,

"Speak."

"Glorious Son of Heaven, this humble one apologizes for the interruption, but there is... a matter that must be brought to your attention at once."

Before Naseru could inquire, the door opened again, and a man walked in, his eyes vague and unfocused. He wore the topknot of a samurai, but he had the soft look of a samurai who has not practiced his skills in some time. A hideous scar decorated his throat. He clutched the hilt of a broken katana in his hands and murmured to himself,

"Men forget. History remembers. I think I said that at some point in the past; well, if it wasn't me, it was someone wise. The Empire deserves a true history of the events..."

As Naseru stared between the two, a wrinkle of confusion between his eyebrows, the man's gaze sharpened. "The Hantei has returned? Is it time for a new Empire?"

Naseru started to his feet, his hand going instantly to his side where his own katana used to hang. The man started and jumped back, brandishing the broken katana. "Accursed Scorpion!" The man snarled. Naseru stepped around the desk, murder in his eyes.

"Tenn'ou-domo, please!" Kiharu said, his _on_ slipping in his distress. "The man is insane!"

"I can see that!" Naseru snarled. The man lunged at Naseru, and Kiharu expertly disarmed him, subduing him, though not without difficulty. The Seppun daimyo looked up at his Emperor, shame on his face.

"Forgive me, Son of Heaven. I didn't realize he had followed me. I meant... differently."

"Speak, and quickly." Naseru said, his composure returning, though he remained standing over the two men as the insane man continued to struggle and shout about the duplicitous Scorpion. Two guards dashed into the room and dragged the man from the room. Kiharu kept his white head bowed to the floor, and Naseru was suddenly struck by how old the Seppun daimyo was.

"His name is Shotai. In his youth, he was an Ikoma diplomat. He once saved your father from a Scorpion assassin, taking the poisoned blade to his throat. Fortunately, he survived. Unfortunately, his mind broke. He believed any man who fought against him was a Scorpion assassin sent to kill your father; every man who fought beside him was 'Toturi-sama'. Your father paid a monastery to take the very best care of him." Seppun breathed in deeply. "When he heard your father was declared ronin, it took every monk in the monastery to subdue him and keep him sedated. When he heard that your father had ascended to become the Emperor, he asked joyfully if 'Hantei Toturi-sama' was going to lead the Empire into a glorious future. He escaped the monks and ran to your father's side. Your blessed father took him in and made him a member of the court, though, of course, Shotai could not appear in public. Your father visited him every day that he was in the capital."

Kiharu bowed his head. "He has been asking for the blessed 'Hantei Toturi-sama' every day for two years."

Naseru slowly sat down again behind the desk, his eyes unseeing. Dimly, he heard Kiharu saying, "I visited him and told him that I would ask Toturi-tenn'ou's son what was to become of him. I was coming to ask you what should be done, and he followed me here. I never expected him to leave his rooms. I never expected him to be a threat to you."

"And when I reacted with anger to the name I despise, he saw me as an 'accursed Scorpion' out to murder my father." Naseru said, tasting the irony on his tongue. He had been trained by the Scorpion and was proud of it. His favorite city in the Empire- the one he wished he could make his new capital and obviously never could- was Ryoko Owari Toshi. "Forgiven, Kiharu-san."

Kiharu bowed very low. "Tennou is most generous."

Naseru rose, pulling the green Imperial kimono tightly around his form. "I shall speak with him."

He stepped out into the hall to find the crazy man still gripped between the two Seppun guards. "Release him. He is your elder and must be treated with respect."

The guards bowed low and let go of his arm. Naseru walked over and the man stopped his struggling to look at him warily. "My father was Hantei Toturi-sama." He said. "I did not understand. I am sorry."

The guards blinked, then returned to attention.

The Emperor did not apologize. It simply wasn't done.

"Hantei Toturi-sama?" The man asked.

"Toturi-sama was in battle, honorable battle against the forces of darkness. He was slain."

Shotai sank to his knees, his face blank, his eyes wide.

"Toturi-sama died fighting to protect his Empire." Naseru said gently. "He died with many men fighting beside him."

He decided not to mention those men had all been Scorpion. Scorpion who wanted to save their Emperor's life.

Naseru walked over and knelt beside Shotai. "I am not Toturi-sama. I am Toturi Naseru. He has a family name. He has sons. I am not my father. I can never be my father. But I can try to protect his Empire." He said.

Shotai looked at him and said nothing.

"Shall I visit you? Shall I come to see you as my father did?" Naseru asked. "Or, if you wish, you may return to the monastery or remain here and I will not come, if you do not wish."

"I... I want to see you. You can tell me about Hantei Toturi-sama." Shotai said.

Naseru nodded and rose. He gestured to the guards. "Return him to his rooms. See that he rests." He said. As they began to lead Shotai away, he turned and looked back.

"Hantei Toturi-sama... your Empire will be a new Empire. A glorious Empire." He said. He smiled like a child and allowed himself to be led away.


	3. We petition you, Lord of Heaven

Hare 2, 1168: As light kissed the eastern horizon, Toturi III the Righteous Emperor retreated into the highest tower of the palace of Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Regisaho. An exhausting ride had gotten him here, along with the entire Imperial Winter Court, so that he could pray for the well-being of his Empire. The tower had been carefully searched by his multitudinous palace guard, and now the door was carefully closed and locked behind him, ostensibly for his privacy and protection.

Just one more dungeon door since he had ascended to the Steel Throne.

Obedient to custom, he knelt in the center of the room and faced south. The blinds were thrown wide so that he could commune with Lord Sun from the time He was fully above the horizon, until he sank in the west.

Naseru had been wise enough to wear his warmest robes layered one on top of the other, and fashion be damned. He was to pray for his Empire for the entire day without interruption. As he began the ritualized prayers for the Crab, he wondered if it was indeed _his_ Empire. There was so much he didn't understand. His lips continued to move, speaking the proper words as his mind drifted south to the bulwark on his border. In his youth, he had seen brutality that shamed the stories that came north. Every year, Yasuki Hachi's hatamoto would come to Winter Court to represent the Crab Clan, mouthing apologies and excuses regarding the necessity of the Crab to remain in their own lands. _How damn active could that border be during the brutal winters that froze down the Twilight Mountains?_ Clearly, the rumors of Crab arrogance and disrespect were not at all exaggerated.

They certainly sent representatives to Kaneka every winter.

Kaneka hadn't bothered to show up this year either.

Dammit.

He didn't want to dwell on the Bastard who may or may not share a sire with him. Many had commented how similar Kaneka was to father in his younger days as the Black Lion. Naseru, on the other hand, resembled neither parent and jokes had been made in his hearing that perhaps the bastards had been mixed. Scowling, he glanced at his hands, remembering how he had once shone with the Blessing of Yomi, the mark of the child of a returned spirit.

_And Shoin still glows, damn him._

The light of Lord Sun struck him fully in the eyes as he turned his prayers to the Crane.

Oh, the Crane.

Domotai was loyal enough. In fact, he'd wager that she was downstairs fasting and praying right now, simply because he was.

However, there was that thoroughly unexplained war with the Dragon just now. There had been thoroughly unexplained rashes of seppuku through the higher ranks of the Daidoji. The Kakita were strangely silent, save for a few subtle art pieces and quiet _kanshi_. The Asahina were defecting to the Jade Magistrates and to reinforce the Kaiu Wall in record numbers, pleading "the sincere wish to purify the imbalance in Ningen-do".

What the hell was going on in the Crane?!

Finally, finally, Lord Sun crept above the balcony overhang and Naseru could open his eyes. He blinked hard and barbarically wiped his streaming face on his sleeve, his voice harsh from the constant chanting.

Was there anything he could say to fault the Dragon? The Mirumoto and Kitsuki daimyo were both in attendance. Mirumoto Kei had fulfilled her instructions to the letter when he had called on her during the Rich Frog annoyance. Other than their sudden, savage attack on the Crane, they were perfectly behaved vassals. He just didn't understand them.

And Toturi Naseru had learned the hard way not to trust what he couldn't understand.

It was nearly midday when his lips first formed the words 'Sons of Akodo'. Ah, the sneering, dependable Lion. Taking his hospitality and loudly proclaiming their loyalty to the throne while savaging his reputation behind his back. He himself was a 'Son of Akodo', but all the Lion ever saw was a courtier. He was no general. They had hated Toturi the Cowardly, 'weak and effeminate' scholar, whom they had lost no time in exiling to the Phoenix. Toturi the Black Lion had won their respect. Toturi the Akodo Emperor, Toturi the Splendid Emperor, they venerated.

His son? Another weak scholar to be served with contempt. Trained by- and therefore, it followed- manipulated by the Scorpion. To be obeyed, but never trusted. Courtesy and duty called, but never respect.

Naseru's lips curled sourly. Only a fool discounted or angered the Lion, but he felt it was past time to have the kitty's fangs pulled. Oh, how he loathed Kaneka's chief supporters, those who whispered loudest that his reign was cursed and how a truly strong Emperor would put a stop to the current troubles.

_And do you want a Steel Chrysanthemum in that Steel Gauntlet?_

He had even chosen a Lion Empress to still those whispers, for surely they would be appeased by a fourth Akodo Toturi on the throne. He had married Kurako for her reputation and because she was supposed to be an intelligent courtier amongst the Akodo. He had thought they could understand one another. He had been suspicious when she had agreed to a secret marriage without qualms- why? Where was her feminine modesty? Even if he were the Emperor, it had been no command, and she could easily have insisted on an honorable public ceremony. He would even have respected her more.

No, Akodo Kurako- now Toturi Kurako- was far too pliant. And why had they not produced an heir? Was that the root of her compliance- she was barren and knew she would get no other husband?

Or was he?

Was the truth that he, the son of Toturi the Black, was unable to produce a child and carry on the family name? Had the Heavens truly turned their back on his reign as the Ikoma subtly sang?

The answer to that was simple- produce a bastard, pay the woman good money to keep silent, have her removed to Kyuden Seppun where no one would tolerate it if she spoke anyway, claim the child (without having to legitimize the woman in any way), and prove that it was Kurako who was unripe. Then, he could put her away without shame and remarry.

Maybe he'd choose a nice, loyal Dragon or Phoenix this time. Preferably a complete unknown, so that no one could accuse him of showing ANYONE favoritism.

It was past midday. His stomach growled and his lips were dry. His knees were stiff. At sundown, they were going to have to lift him to his feet and support him until he could take his own weight again. Then there were those stairs to navigate….

The prayers he now spoke were only decades old, rather than a millennia, written by Kiharu-san. He would never question father's wisdom, of course, but he had his own views of the Mantis and their arrogant progenitors.

This winter was the perfect example. Refusing the invitation to Winter Court on account of bandit-plagued seas, Yoritomo Naizen had sent a representative. Naseru swore there were more representatives than actual daimyo present this year. The Mantis representative, however, was a thin woman barely past her gempukku who was convinced she was the kami's gift to men and wandered around wearing so little clothing, Naseru wondered why she had even bothered with that much. She didn't seem to have any sort of political agenda in mind, and insulted every woman at court with suggestions as to how they could 'keep their men better in hand'.

If this wasn't a deliberate insult on Naizen's part, Toturi III was Yasuki Jinn-Kuen's mongrel dog.

Naseru realized his teeth were grinding and tried to relax his jaw as his hoarse voice began to turn to the Phoenix. The sun blinded his right eye and he squinted it closed. Really, the Phoenix were as well-behaved as the Dragon, and didn't even have an inexplicable war going on. He had forced his brothers to swear fealty to the Phoenix because of their pacifist nature and the fact that they whole-heartedly supported Isawa Kaede's youngest son after his ascension. His prayers for their well-being were in fact the most sincere he had spoken all day.

Finally, the sun sank below the level of the palace and warmed his side. Naseru began to invoke prayers for the Scorpion, smiling grimly. Bayushi Paneki, the Defender of his Empire, was downstairs even now, accompanied by Bayushi Sunetra and his new wife. The very presence of said wife told Naseru that the man had finally given over his maddened grief for the second Toturi Emperor. While this was a good thing in many respects, it also meant that Paneki was most likely recovered enough to be personally overseeing his own affairs. The two circled each other like territorial cats, bound by mutual respect. Paneki exchanged the information from his "special sources" in return for Imperial favors, and did indeed bring many things to Naseru's attention that his advisors felt would "unnecessarily worry him" and thus omitted from their official reports. However, if Paneki was taking an interest in life again, then life in the Empire was about to become even more… complicated. Naseru shook his head and debated inviting Paneki to tea. Privately.

The sun kissed the western horizon as he prayed for the Children of the Wind. Chagatai was almost as bad as Naizen and the Lion combined for his disdain of his "weak Emperor". Almost every time he had word from Chagatai, he wanted to remind the man of the last time a Champion had decided the Emperor was too weak to rule. If someone had used the Egg of Pan-ku to mimic Kisada, they had put the resultant madman on his western border. The Ide and Iuchi followed him because he was their Champion. The Shinjo were desperate to prove themselves and redeem their name. And the Utaku? Clearly, their matriarch was in bed with that howling barbarian, for she followed his every word with fanatical religious fervor.

He allowed himself a few moments of fantasy in which he put his Shogun in command of the Imperial Legions and sent Kaneka to chastise his greatest supporter as a slap in the face to both of them.

Even as he prayed for the prosperity and safety of his Empire, it was falling to pieces around him. No matter where he turned, there was a crisis building and he felt as if he were trying to stop the flood with only his bare hands. Kaukatsu smirked and told him that his Empire was at its most peaceful since the Thousand Years of Peace. If that was true, he was just as pleased to give the whole thing to Sezaru after all and watch him struggle with it.

The door was unbarred behind him and he heard footsteps enter the room. He turned to look over his shoulder and almost fell over.

"Well? Dammit, Kiharu, help me up!" He snarled.

Suppressing a smile while the attendant other Seppun looked at the floor, their faces perfectly disciplined, Seppun Kiharu crossed the room and placed a hand under his Emperor's elbow, helping to leverage Naseru to his feet. He held the Emperor, while the much younger man chafed his legs and stamped, getting the feeling back.

"In other years, you were too proud to ask." Kiharu said. "You're getting crotchety with age, m'lord. Or is it the fasting?"

"I should hope a single day's fast wouldn't reduce me to a snarling fool," Naseru said, trying to get control of his _on_ once more. "And this gets harder every year."

"My poor aging lord," Kiharu said, entering his 63rd year, to Naseru's 29th.

"My apologies," Naseru said to his most reliable yojimbo. "Is Hachi in position downstairs?"

"As is your Empress, Son of Heaven," Kiharu said, returning to formality as his lord did. "I would be pleased to escort you to your private chambers to change. Your ceremonial robes have been brushed and lain out for you, and a bath and attendant await your pleasure, Your Imperial Majesty."

Naseru snorted. Kiharu's expression didn't change. "Very efficient as always."

"I thank the Righteous Emperor for His generous praise," Kiharu bowed, and stood half a pace behind his lord as Naseru stretched his legs and began the tortuous descent.

...

Immaculately groomed and dressed in the finest silks the Empire had to offer, Naseru sipped deeply from his cup of tea. Elaborate culinary creations bedecked the table and overflowed from shared platters. The best dancers in the Empire sported before the dais. While the enormous feast was shared between his subjects, the Emperor confined himself to tea, rice, and a bit of flavored fish. He knew better than to gorge himself after the fast of the day. No one seemed to notice the contrast between their one-eyed Emperor and the swirling butterflies around him. All praised his generosity, his cooks, and his hospitality. He ignored them and stared seemingly at his dancers.

_The Emperor owns everything in the Empire. He graciously permits his samurai to maintain it for him, to oversee it in his absence._ How many centuries had it been since that was true?

He picked up a single grain of white rice between his chopsticks and stared at it. It was perfectly white, perfectly fluffy, and stuck to the other grains in exactly the proscribed amount. "Have you ever eaten barley?" He asked, and his wife and surrounding sycophants immediately broke off their conversations and turned to him. "You can't eat it as you do rice. You must make a flour of it, roll it in fat, and eat it in small balls."

The surrounding sycophants looked horrified for a moment before schooling their expressions.

"Your Majesty is most learned," Kurako said, breaking the momentary silence. "I had never thought of how the lowest orders ate."

"It chokes you…" Naseru murmured. "And then, after a while, you don't even taste the flour or the fat. Rice is a wonderful food."

There was an uncomfortable pause. "Pour another cup of tea for me," He commanded a passing server and his Empress and advisors turned with a relieved air back to other, less awkward conversations. Naseru brooded in silence. All he wanted was silence. All he wanted was to think, to enjoy his "plain" repast of white rice and delicately flavored fish. He heard around him the din of flirtation, the quotations of great poets, attempts to mimic the great poets, and everywhere the soft, polite laughter. Nothing but laughter.

A swirl of a dancer's sleeve, patterned in wisteria…

_Lady Wisteria crying out…_

Polite, subdued laughter…

_Loud, raucous laughter from the throat of a madman…_

Pain. Stabbing pain in an eye that he hadn't had since he was a child. Surrounded by pain, laughter, and swirling sleeves, with no escape, no chance to break free, no chance to go home and have the Black Lion assure him that everything was alright when nothing would ever be right again…

Naseru shoved back his chair and rose swiftly to his feet. The softest silk in Rokugan swirled around him as he turned and abruptly left the room. The swirl of a single sleeve was the last the Imperial Court would see of their Emperor for quite some time.

Dead silence fell behind him as he left the room, the dancer's arm still upraised. As he stalked down the wooden hallway of his palace, behind him he heard the cultured voice of Otomo Hoketuhime say,

"His Majesty is very tired from his duties today. We must permit him his rest, but I'm sure he wouldn't wish for this food and merriment to go to waste…"

Reliable Lady Wisteria.

The finest silks in the Empire lay on the floor of the Emperor's bedchamber as he rooted through the wardrobes. Finally, secreted in the very bottom years ago, he pulled out his own clothing- made of silk "too rough for Imperial skin", a warm underrobe, a large and enveloping outerrobe in dark green, and a pair of black hakama, which he wore beneath the kimono in the most ancient style, chiefly so that his enemies didn't realize he wore them. His badges of state joined the silk on the floor, and a daisho that had seen good service was tucked into his obi. A furoshiki soon held a bag of grooming supplies, his small tea set, a pair of chopsticks, and a spare underkimono. He threw the furoshiki over his shoulder, and carefully swung his biwa over the other on the outside. A quick note lay on his writing desk,

_I, Toturi Naseru, do freely and under no duress leave my chambers this day, Hare 2, IC 1168. I will return when I have set my Empire back in order. Do not follow me. Kurako is to run the court in my absence._

_Sealed, (mon stamp)_

_PS: Kiharu, I forbid you to commit seppuku._

He knew damn well there would be searchers on every Imperial road before midmorning, despite the third line. A quick rummage in the barracks of the carousing Imperial Guard rendered him quite a bit of field rations to add to the contents of his furoshiki and a cleaned water bottle. Then, slipping out through the trade door, Naseru disappeared from the Imperial Palace without a trace.


	4. A Civil Conversation over Tea

Kaneka was restless. It was early spring, and everywhere patrols were going out, plans for summer campaigns were being made, and bandits were being fought. He was not in the thick of anything. He was acting as "special adviser" to the Champion of the most pacifistic Clan in the entire Empire. He growled under his breath as he stormed into his rooms. He was surprised to find them dark. Even if his wife had gone out somewhere for the evening, the maids should have lit the brazier and a couple of lanterns at least. He started to reach into his hip pouch.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," A cultured voice said from somewhere in the shadows. "Why don't you have a seat and we'll talk?"

"Your Imperial Majesty," Kaneka bowed, and the taste of those words in his mouth were bitter. He heard a cup of tea being poured and ignored it when it was pushed across the low table to him. "Where is my wife?"

"I believe she received an invitation from Shiba Tsukimi to take tea this evening," The voice replied.

"Everyone in the Empire is looking for you, and you convince Tsukimi-san to invite my wife to tea. Does Tsukimi-san know who induced her to invite my wife to tea?"

"Of course not." The voice was perfectly neutral.

"Wheels within wheels, eh, Your Majesty?"

"I wanted to talk, Kaneka. You may or may not be related to me by blood, but I will not stand for impertinences from you. If I believed you to be a physical or political threat, we would not be holding this conversation."

"I don't believe you." Kaneka's voice was very low. "Don't try to threaten me, Naseru. You know very well that if anything were to happen to me, the civil unrest would erupt into full-fledged war. I still have many supporters."

"Yes, and all of them disrespectful of the crown, Kaneka." There was a touch of heat in Naseru's voice now. "You're the worst of the lot, refusing to attend Winter Court when summoned, yet receiving diplomats from my enemies. If you wanted that war to occur..."

He calmed himself and leaned back, taking a sip of the tea. "The Crab will not leave their wall, Kaneka. The Lion face a two-front war. Chagatai will not back down from his skirmishes with the Lion, especially when their attention is divided. Your only real allies are the Mantis, Kaneka, and I can deal with them if I must."

"Which is why you imprison me among the Phoenix." Kaneka said flatly.

"Do you lack anything here? Do the Phoenix treat you with impertinences? Do you have any complaints to make against the hospitality of the Phoenix?"

"Don't try to twist my words."

"Then don't try to twist my Empire to treason." Naseru rose, a shadow against the closed blinds. "You will not continue your public disrespect of me. And if I find you are conspiring against me- in touch, say, with the Gozoku-"

Kaneka blanched and counted himself lucky that Naseru kept the room in shadow. Then he wondered...

"-then you will swear fealty to the Seppun and be sent to guard an empty temple somewhere where you will cause no harm. Out of respect for our father and our sister, I have not moved against you, Kaneka. You will show me the same respect."

Naseru swept from the room. Kaneka knew better than to try to send someone to apprehend the Emperor. Naseru would have paced out his escape route and was probably dressed as a samurai of the Phoenix. He waited for a couple of minutes, and then struck a light.

A note written in elegant calligraphy lay beneath the teacup. _Never commit anything to writing._

"Someday, you will meet me on _my_ terms," The bastard snarled to the empty room.


End file.
